clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude/Archive 3
First archive here *Second Archive here Who will get first post? Who will get last? 40 messages is a archive! Hey! Um, i might be able to go to the party. it is 11pm here, but it will be a saturday which means no school!! :D anyway, i may not be there. -[[User:Thehumondalek|'Thehumondalek']] [[User talk:thehumondalek|'Speak to the Dalek!' ]] 08:17, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Reminder Hey! Today's Childpengu1's Bday Party! Here's the info: I hope to see you there! -- ''You're a'' Mons†er!. SIGNFORMYBDAYPARTAY!!! ♫♬iLOVEMUSIC!♪♩ 04:37, April 24, 2010 (UTC) b-day bash! hey the party is to celebrate me being 1,300 days old tommorow! it is on northen lights at 12pm PST on the iceburg! i hope you can come! -[[User:Thehumondalek|'Thehumondalek']] [[User talk:thehumondalek|'Speak to the Dalek!' ]] 14:12, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Why u Quitting? ??? -- ''You're a'' Mons†er!. SIGNFORMYBDAYPARTAY!!! ♫♬iLOVEMUSIC!♪♩ 20:05, April 24, 2010 (UTC) But What Is HHS involved in it? -- ''You're a'' Mons†er!. SIGNFORMYBDAYPARTAY!!! ♫♬iLOVEMUSIC!♪♩ 20:08, April 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: That's not a reason for quitting, cuz she was trying to protect her best friend, and why you got angry because of that? If it was me, I would be just normal... -- ''You're a'' Mons†er!. SIGNFORMYBDAYPARTAY!!! ♫♬iLOVEMUSIC!♪♩ 20:15, April 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: Dont quit, youre a good editor in this wiki, and plus, I'll make her give you a sorry. -- ''You're a'' Mons†er!. SIGNFORMYBDAYPARTAY!!! ♫♬iLOVEMUSIC!♪♩ 20:22, April 24, 2010 (UTC) WAIT WHAT?! PLEASE DONT QUIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:EuropeaI'm bored 20:36, April 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: I'm not sure about telling them but ill try. -- ''You're a'' Mons†er!. SIGNFORMYBDAYPARTAY!!! ♫♬iLOVEMUSIC!♪♩ 20:37, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Me too:EuropeaI'm bored 20:37, April 24, 2010 (UTC) DON'T QUIT!!!! Pretty Please? With cream and sprinkles and chocolate sauce and a cherry on top? ACfanGirl1683264! Pengi Wengie's my Penguin's name, Club Penguin's my game! 20:38, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Hal's Wiki Gathering ]] Here is a group photo of Hal's Wiki-Gathering! From left to right (top to bottom): Wonderweez, Hal Homsar Solo, Alxeedo111, Lordmaster96, Childpengu1, Ratonbat, Cookieface4, Gary the Gaget Guy, Hahahahahahaha, Lulu03, and Brookelas. --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 22:04, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I quit I quit this wiki ages ago. I only come back to edit pages that need more info. I edit the Un Club Penguin Wiki. [[User:Iamred1|'Iamred1']] Get to know me! ( ) 16:02, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Group Photo Party Here's the photos I took from the Group Photo Party: -- ''You're a'' Mons†er!. SIGNFORMYBDAYPARTAY!!! ♫♬iLOVEMUSIC!♪♩ 02:48, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey Gary the Gaget Dude! I want to be ur friend. warn me in the message area of my home and send a message if ur online in CP. The name is Courageman and Courageman is my name in CP too! Cool! I'll join. Bye! --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 20:28, April 28, 2010 (UTC) The Penguin Oscars! *Go into Club Penguin and check what's the time in the snow fort's clock, then check what's the time difference between the clock in your computer and in PST. I hope to see you there! -- That boy is a Mons†er!. THEPENGUINOSCARS! 01:07, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Here! Yay! You get an award! My friend (aka yay) award. Hello Here is my score. So I got 1010 points. From that, I got 113 coins. Wonder ez 16:17, May 2, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez NHL Really? Casue the Penguins are doing pretty well. And they have Sidney Crosby. I don't think the rangers are doing as well ;) NHL Hockey - Let's Go Pens! 20:03, May 7, 2010 (UTC) NO MORE!!! I won't let yoou use more my penguin... Wanna know why? It's because is pecially told you not to change a lot my igloo. Suddenly today i go to cp and seethat you changed the igloo! Also you deleted all my mail! I was collectioning them and it had one of my favorites mail, you have shown a totally lack of respect, it's obvious if I don't delete those mails its because i want them! i'M TOTALLY ANGRY!--Ratonbat 16:57, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Sand Dollar Sho[ Sure- just sign up and you can pick a job. NHL Hockey - Let's Go Pens! 21:02, May 9, 2010 (UTC) What the... Did you go on Wonderweez today? Please do not change my igloo, you can not use Wonderweez no more, I'm sorry. Wonder ez 00:41, May 11, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez sure Hello sorry it toook me long to respond ill meet and add you on CP just give me a server and time and day and ill do my best to remember my penguin is BJC695 (cause Brendan7195 got banned forever)--[[User:Brendan7195|'Brendan7195 ]] [[User talk:Brendan7195|Viva la Wii']] 02:06, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Party Reminder Hi! Here is a reminder for my birthday party: Date: Saturday May 15th, 2010 Time: 16:30 (4:30 PM) PDT Server: Wind Chill Room: Hidden Lake If you are confused with the time, see my party page here for the current time in PDT. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 02:54, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Note: You are getting this reminder because you have signed up for the party and have not requested for a no-reminder. 1 Year Membership Party --'Will k!!! Hate me? Love me? Tell me here! | Read mah blog! | | ' 06:42, May 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hi!! Thanks, I'll add you if I see you =) --Staffan15 (talk| ) 12:59, May 13, 2010 (UTC) This # x May Seahorseruler = A idiot # x May ... he revealed my age..... ZOMG HOBO FORM OMG IM FORMING HELP MEH!!! will not be tolerated, and if you decide to continue with your unacceptable actions, you will be blocked per this. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 01:17, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Buddy List Don't forget to add me! ;) --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 14:01, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Help Ok. Here's help. You can come to the new games wiki here. Wonderweez said he's going to leave Brookelas's wiki soon and come to the new one. Good luck to Brookelas on his own wiki! --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 15:13, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Random message I saw your message on LM96's talk.I did not take away your powers.Brookelas did.He told me to warn you. You also lost them for inactivity.Wonder ez 16:46, May 15, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez : I'll see if I can get your powers back, untill then, you are a regular user.I'll tell him.Wonder ez 16:57, May 15, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Party It is 7:15 PM EDT (as requested by Brookelas) --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 17:29, May 15, 2010 (UTC) EDT & EST Yes. It's the same thing if you are in America, because you had to move your clock one hour ahead. DT stands for Daylight Time. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 17:33, May 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Yes, I can come.I know it's time, 4:15pm,PST. Of course I can make it. Wonder ez 01:05, May 17, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Hiya! Do you want to be a rollback,admin,or a b-crat on my wiki: CookiePedia! Please tell me on my talk. Wonder ez 23:51, May 17, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez RE:REHiya! Okay, just edit your user page, and I will make ya an admin. P.S:Can you give me a link to the Sonic Fanon? WOW!!! Congrats, Gary! You get the Gold Jupiter5 Award for Respect and friendship!!! This award is the highest honor that I give out! Show it off on you userpage with PRIDE!!! Also, sure, I'll meet up with you on CP again, just tell me when and where on my talk page. RE: Actually,he is active, he just didn't edit yet.P.S:Nice new sig! Wonder ez 22:20, May 19, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Re: Hi Well, I have to get all the roles filled, and have to schedule a time so everyone can come. (I don't have Windows Movie Maker) And, I will check out your mission! (They're always so awesome! I did the 7th one but I couldn't have the award because Sea locked my page. Doh!) --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 14:09, May 20, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Ben is at the Sonic Fanon, beware. --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 14:10, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! Sure, I'll meet your new penguin sometime soon. Sorry for the late reply. I cannot make the template right now, but sometime hopefully this weekend I will. See ya! --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 11:06, May 21, 2010 (UTC) RE:Hi What's your new penguin name? And where do you want to meet? Please reply if you've made a decision.--CatZip888 12:01, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok see you there!--CatZip888 12:05, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Not blocked If you were blocked, you would not be able to edit anything. Try editing your page again later. Also, please change your signature so it actually says your account name and a link to your talk page per the signature policy, Its hard to tell who you are when I just see something like "Leo the Hedgehog". Plus, it majorly confuses newer users as they will think thats your actual account.[[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 13:31, May 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: I couldn't make it. Besides, I was going to plan a date change, but then there was no time. I'm going to do something similar this December. Stay tuned in my user page. -- I am a Mons†er!. Shoot him Ellis! Shoot him!!! MABEL'S ANGRY! OH NOES! (Ninjinian will slap her, of course) 19:55, May 26, 2010 (UTC) No Its based on how often you edit, not how much you are on irc. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk''']] ( ) Yoshi! 20:02, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ... I can't use the IRC. I have a Mac. :( User:Jupiter5 .. Sure!! Go on the sever Walrus in the recycling Plant NOW!!! Also, I'M ALMOST ON THE FULL TOP CONTRIBUTOR'S LIST!!!! User:Jupiter5 IRC I was able to get a nickname for myself at the wiki IRC channel. But I couldn't backspace any of the messages nor could I even type. Is IRC not compatible with Windows 7 or Mozilla Firefox? Since I'm having problems with IRC, can you please tell me how to get to the Shout Box? Thanks. Also, I am your buddy on CP. 12:12, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I like bread. And this isn't my Talk Page. Tee hee.